1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to an image forming apparatus having a plurality of image forming units and a substrate to supply power to the image forming units.
2. Related Art
An image forming apparatus having a plurality of processing units arranged to align in line is known. The image forming apparatus may include a substrate to feed power to the processing units, and a plurality of spring electrodes to transmit the power. The substrate may be arranged on one side of the processing units, and the plurality of spring electrodes may be arranged in positions between the processing units and the substrate in a compressed condition. Among the plurality of spring electrodes, some of the spring electrodes serving a common function, such as spring electrodes for supplying electricity to electric chargers in the processing units, may be arranged to be evenly spaced apart from one another along an aligning direction of the processing units.